Prince Knowl's Last Will and Testament
by VeggieTales Gal
Summary: Prince Knowl the Kind of Norad, now Raguna, explains how he lost his memory in a letter.  Revised.  VeggieTales Gal enjoys reading your reviews, by the way!


To whoever finds this letter,

My name is Prince Knowl the Kind. I am the second son of King Gilbert the Benevolent and Queen Claudia the Compassionate, and I am the younger brother of Crown Prince Vani the Generous. My beloved kingdom is Norad, which I will never see as I see it now ever again. You, my friend, may consider this my last will and testament as a prince.

The whole kingdom knew that I was special the day I was born, and they were right. I am an Earthmate, friend of the land. Animals and monsters are drawn towards me, and I've always had a great love for the earth. I maintain the castle garden in my spare time, and my favourite way to help the people of Norad is by visiting the farms and getting my hands dirty with the rich soil. It's such an incredible feeling, knowing that you've made a difference… If I were not a prince, I would have been a farmer. I just know it.

Word of my gift spread to the neighbouring kingdoms, who were very happy for us. However, the one enemy of the peaceful Kingdom of Norad, the Sechs Empire, also heard about me. Emperor Ethelberd saw my being a Royal Earthmate as a threat. Word had reached his ears that I was also the Acolyte of the Temple of the Dragon Gods, as well has being friends with the four Dragon Gods: Terrable, Fiersome, Aquaticus, and Ventuswill. Ethelberd thought that I would be able to overthrow the Sechs Empire. So, they kidnapped me.

How did they kidnap me, you ask? I'll tell you how. Major Lynette, one of their top soldiers, was sent to Norad to act as a decoy under the name of Carmilla. She passed out in Palermo, the capital of Norad. The Royal Family often visits the sick and the weak, and Ethelberd must have known this. I met Lynette in the hospital, only minutes after she had regained consciousness. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met in my entire life. We found out that, other than the hospital, she had no place to stay. My father saw that Lynette and I seemed to be getting along, and allowed her to stay in the palace as our special guest.

I was 18 then. I was still young and naïve. I was in love, though. I had never experienced this form of love before, but I knew that I was. I saw Lynette regularly, often abandoning my duties to visit her. It never occurred to me that she might be working for the enemy. She was Carmilla to me. I was always drawn to that strong, confident look in her eyes… I told her everything about myself. We shared what I thought was every single one of our secrets. After a year, I decided that I would make her my wife, and, of course, Princess of Norad. My father and mother, who trusted her just as much as I did, agreed to our marriage.

I took her out to the courtyard at midnight on my birthday, planning to propose to her. That's when she betrayed me and called upon her lackeys. The betrayal hit me like a ton of bricks. Not once during the time that we had known each other did I ever suspect my Carmilla to be a double agent. Lynette's soldiers gagged me, tied me up, and put me in a sack. I cried through the whole trip from Norad to Sechs. I cried over the fact that I might lose my life. I cried over the fact that I probably wouldn't see my family or my people ever again. But most of all, I cried over the fact that I was still in love, even though it was evident that she saw me as her enemy.

When we arrived in the capital of the Sechs Empire, I was forced to walk the streets, my hands tied to a rope tied to the back of a horse, the gag still around my mouth, my only clothing being a leather kilt. The debris on the walkway hurt my feet so much. The people were cheering for Lynette and jeering at me. Many stones were thrown at me that day, even by children. My tears were still flowing, and I was starving. When we arrived at the castle, my tears had stopped, but I couldn't look at who was now Major Lynette to me, because I knew that if I did, I would start crying again.

They tortured me and beat me. They made me their slave. I was forced to work much harder than anyone else. At one point, I was almost made a eunuch, but Ethelberd changed his mind. However, what he has planned for me makes me want to be a eunuch more than anything… Ethelberd plans on erasing my memory and abandoning me somewhere on the outskirts of my home kingdom. I will truly never see my family again. I won't remember anything. I won't remember my name, I won't remember where I'm from, I won't remember who I was… I'll have to change my name and my life.

There is, however, one bright spot in my tragic story… And that is my Lynette. On this night, she has visited me in my cell, and has told me the happiest thing that I have heard in the 3 years that have passed since I arrived in the Sechs Empire. Lynette has told me that she loves me, and has always loved me. However, of course, we cannot be together, as I am to be abandoned in the wilderness tomorrow. Only hours ago, I was thanking the Sechs Empire for erasing my memory. Because, if lived for the rest of my life knowing that the one person I love hates me, I'd never be able to love again. Lynette cried all through our tryst, and I simply held her in my arms, just like I would when everything was normal. Lynette has provided me with the writing materials needed to write this letter. This is the very last time that I will be happy as the Prince of Norad.

When I get to Kardia, which is where Lynette has told me they'll leave me, I know what I will change my name to. I will tear off a piece of paper from the pages Lynette has given me, and I will write it down and keep it with me. I will change my name to Raguna, which is the word for Farmer in the Ancient Dialect of the Dragon Gods. Of course, I will not remember this when I arrive in Kardia. I also plan on starting a family. I shall start the Line of Knowl, the Lost Prince of Norad. My only regret is that nobody will ever know. Not even my beloved brother, Vani.

This is all I have to write. I am running low on paper. I pray for peace and prosperity to continue in Norad, and I pray that one day, my descendants will be restored to their rightful place as royalty of Norad. May God bless you, Sechs Empire, and may God give you virtuous leaders in the future. Most of all, I pray for you, my beloved Lynette… I pray we meet again in the future, and that our meetings will be happier. I pray that someday, you lay down your weapons, and become my wife, just as I wanted you to… I pray that we will start my line together…

Sincerely,

Prince Knowl the Kind of Norad


End file.
